Under the Sea
by AnimeQueen99
Summary: When Percy went to visit his father and to share blackmail he really didn't expect this. Read 'Land of the Dead' first please. One-shot. Would recommend listening to 'Under the Sea' when reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here is a new story. I got a review saying they wondered what would happen if Percy went to visit his father. I heard this song earlier and couldn't help but think of this.** _ **Some lyrics might be changed to fit the story**_ **. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **The song is "Under the Sea" from The Little Mermaid**

 **I recommend listening to it.**

 **This is a oneshot.**

Words: "Hello"

 _Thoughts: 'Hello'_

* * *

Percy was traveling through Atlantis heading to visit his father. As he was swimming he started to notice it was silent in the streets and he couldn't see anyone not even a fish. He thought it was weird but chose to ignore it.

' _I can't wait to tell Dad about what I saw in the underworld!',_ Percy thought smirking.

* * *

 _0o0o0o0 In the Underworld 0o0o0o0_

Hades sneezed. He suddenly had the urge to smite something. He scowled, knowing it had something to do with his annoying nephew. Hades suddenly smirked and leaned back in his chair and started plotting how to get back at Percy for what he had walked into.

* * *

 _0o0o0o0 Back to Percy 0o0o0o0_

Percy had finally reached the Palace and entered, once again noticing that there were no guards. He started swimming through the Palace and as he approached the Throne Room he started to hear music. Percy groaned in his head hoping it was nothing.

Percy reached the Throne Room doors and pushed them open. He was immediately assaulted by sound, color and music. Percy looked around hoping to see his father. Poseidon found him first.

Poseidon grinned and pulled Percy to the center of the room. He snapped his fingers and Percy was engulfed in light, he felt himself changing.

When the light cleared Percy looked down and saw he had a sea green tail where his legs used to be.

The music changed and Poseidon started singing.

 _'Percy, listen to me. The mortal world, it's a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there.'_

Percy opened his mouth to say something but his dad shook his head and started singing again.

' _The seaweed is always greener  
In somebody else's lake  
You chose to live on up there  
But that is a big mistake'_

Poseidon started swimming around him.

 _'Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the ocean floor  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What more is you looking for?'_

A lot of colorful fish start to swim around Percy causing a swarm of bubbles to swirl around him, calling out to him and singing.

' _Under the sea  
Under the sea  
My son it's better  
Down where it's wetter  
Take it from me'  
_

Poseidon started to dance while he was swimming around Percy.

' _Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun, they slave away  
While we devotin'  
Full time to floatin'  
Under the sea'_

Poseidon turned on his back and started floating through the gathered fish.

' _Down here all the fish is happy  
As off through the waves they roll  
The fish on the land ain't happy  
They're sad 'cause they're in the bowl'  
_

A sad looking fish came floating up to Percy while trapped in a bubble.

' _But fish in the bowl is lucky  
They in for a worser fate  
One day when the boss gets hungry  
Guess who's gon' be on the plate (Oh no!)'_

The fish floated away toward Poseidon, after the fish got to him, Poseidon popped the bubble the fish was in and it landed on a plate Poseidon got from who knew where.

' _Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Nobody beats us  
Fry us and eat us  
In fricassee'_

Percy reached out to touch one of the surrounding fish when he was swarmed by tiny seahorses.

 _'We what the land folks loves to cook  
Under the sea, we off the hook  
We got no troubles  
Life is the bubbles'_

Some fish started to gather around Poseidon.

' _Under the sea, under the sea  
Since life is sweet here  
We got the beat here naturally'_

Percy was surprised when the surrounding fish started to sing back up for Poseidon.

 _'Even the sturgeon an' the ray  
They get the urge an' start to play  
We got the spirit  
You got to hear it  
Under the sea'_

The mentioned fish started to sing and play.

' _The newt play the flute  
The carp play the harp  
The plaice play the bass  
And they're soundin' sharp  
The bass play the brass  
The chub play the tub  
The fluke is the duke of soul (Yeah)'_

The mentioned fish surrounding Percy in the room started to play their instruments.

' _They ray, he can play  
He lings on the strings  
He trout rockin' out  
The blackfish, she sings  
The smelt and the sprat  
They know where it's at  
An' oh that blowfish blow!'_

The fish mentioned this time came to the front of the crowd and started playing.

Triton came into the room at that time and saw what was going on. He sighed and swam over to Percy and whispered something to him. Percy nodded and Triton grabbed Percy's arm and started to lead him from the room.

' _Under the sea (Under the sea)  
Under the sea (Under the sea)  
When the sardine  
Begin the beguine  
It's music to me  
What do they got? A lot of sand  
We got a hot crustacean band'_

Some more of the fish started to play music. Poseidon hadn't noticed Percy leaving the room.

' _Each little clam here  
Know how to jam here  
Under the sea'_

Percy was trying to reach the door without his dad noticing.

' _Each little slug here  
Cuttin' a rug here  
Under the sea'_

He was almost there.

' _Each little snail here  
Know how to wail here'_

Percy just had a few more feet to go.

' _That's why it's hotter  
Under the water'_

They were home free. Out of the Throne Room and into the hallway.

' _Yeah we in luck here  
Down in the muck here  
Under the sea'_

All of the dancing fish and Poseidon turned toward the center of the room where Percy used to be. Poseidon just blinked confused. He shrugged his shoulders deciding to talk to Percy about how he liked it later.

Meanwhile Percy was out in the hallway with Triton.

"Is he do that often?" Percy asked Triton

Triton sighed and shook his head, "He only acts like that when Mother isn't home. Trust me; I've been drug into more than one song. You were the one unfortunate enough to this time."

"Why are you here in the first place?" Triton asked with an eyebrow raised.

Percy grinned and explained why he came.

Triton doubled over in laughter, floating into the wall.

"If they do that, I wonder if Zeus does too." Percy mused out loud.

Triton, who had been starting to calm down, started laughing again, this time even harder.

* * *

 **Guys this was fun. The word count was 1,164.**

 **Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys, I know I have been gone for a long time now, but recently I have gotten a laptop and I went back and looked at all of the reviews you guys have been leaving on my stories. I am now motivated enough to make the third installment of my 'Music of the Gods' stories, but the problem is that I can't find anything for Zeus. If you guys want another story than leave a review or message me with an idea.

Also if you want you can leave a request for a god or goddess of your choice. I can't promise that I will do them because I might already have an idea for a song I want for them but any help is appreciated.


End file.
